Cyanide and Poison
by SilentSniper
Summary: Small Lady Serenity is no more. What stands in her place is Wiseman's creation, a creature of beauty and poison. Black Lady longs for adult desires, longs to take revenge for Silver Millennium's crimes against her and longs to rule Earth.


Disclaimer: Sailor Moon does not belong to me.

* * *

She was full of cyanide and poison with red coal around her eyes. Devil's hips beneath satin-silk; perky breasts teased from the low cut of her elegant-lady gown; ill-gotten long legs peeked out here and there. Rouge colored in her lips and cheeks, making her look less washed-out. Her family from the Moon had the same problem; they were so colorless with their white skin and hair that something had to stand out. For them, it was their blue eyes.

She had a better advantage; she was all pinks and reds. Speaking of pinks, she was proudest of her hair. It was thick; it was healthy; it was gorgeous.

She hated it the most, too because it was the hair of moon royalty; her mother's hair.

The bringer of darkness made her from her mother's image. She should have been happy to know that she grew to be as beautiful as her mother, but her mother was a vicious creature behind all the sweet smiles and sweet kisses. Those gestures of _affection_ were meant to appease her and keep her ignorant.

Nemesis' will gave her the crown of darkness; she was an adult, no longer a child. No more, no more abuse, no more hurt.

When she was trapped as the Neo-Queen's snot-nosed daughter, she had been called the _trapped woman_ and _little girl_and _princess-never-grows-up_ and _fake princess_ by her mother's people when her mother was not there. Those names were upsetting, that was for sure, but one name put all those others to shame: _Small Lady._

Her Silver Millennium name had been Small Lady Serenity; _Small Lady_ Serenity, not _Princess_ Serenity, like her mother had been called. She was never mentioned as the Crystal Tokyo Princess, it was always _Small Lady_ this and _Small Lady_ that. Even her own damn cat called her Small Lady, never once Princess.

When she traveled to the past, she was further humiliated. Instead of being called Usagi, she was called _Chibi_Usa. Usagi was _fifteen_ while she was _nine hundred and two_. Usagi should have been called ChibiUsa.

The darkness bringer saw what her kingdom had failed to see. He poured cyanide and poison into her sleeping sigil, making her a lusty woman. When she first opened her eyes, she hungered like no other. She quickly yearned for the pretty Prince of the Black Moon simply because he was besotted with her toxic mother. The Wiseman denied her the White Prince, but lured the Golden Prince into her greedy arms.

Her newly awakened heart hammered in her chest whenever she looked at her handsome prize. Endymion was hers; carnal desire burned. She wanted him everywhere, but the Wiseman denied her that as well. She wondered why, but it did not matter. She will keep content as long as his mouth touched hers; when the Queen is dead, she will have him.

She will invade the palace that denied her a home, her birthright and her name. Wiseman told her sweetly that she was still able to enter that fortress of glittering power. Her mother was waiting for her behind that dammed devil's stone, comatose and wan. Wiseman promised her Earth if she brought Neo-Queen Serenity and Sailor Moon to him. They will be trapped in his prison while she became the new Queen and Sailor Moon.

In essence, she will become her mother. Every girl wanted to be her mother, so it doesn't strike her as odd. She will be important! She will matter! She will no longer be rejected!

The rejected Princess will become something while the beloved Queen became nothing. Earth's majestic beauty will be hers! No longer will she have to live in Nemesis' dead land with its dirty, peasant water.

She twirled in glee. Stupid, little Black Moon; they thought the Earth belonged to them. She had not met them yet in this new form, but already she pitied them; they were doomed to die. Prince Demando will never have her golden mother; Lord Saphir will never have his flowers; and the others will never have anything because they are dead!

She giggled and spun some more, waiting for destruction to call.


End file.
